Trinity Part I
''Trinity P1 ' Pre Age''' The Trinity is a creation of the Big Four using their energies and the energies of the deities. This Being is divided into 3 separate entities bound by one spirit. Trinity is forged within a special realm designed to protect them during development from the chaos of the Divine War and the free willed deities. This realm is called Hearth. As Trinity develops into their prime-forms their views on freewill drift. Ghu-to-m Gudan believes that free will is the second greatest gift left by the creator's sacrifice, next to life, and it should be unaltered. Tyrael Arch agrees with the slight distinction that freewill is a gift but a dangerous one and should be watched and handled closely. Meanwhile, the youngest of the Trinity, Diavolos Hallez, thought both of them were fools and free will was far to great to be wasted on scum and the lesser gods. Trinity watches over the Forerunners as a new Forerunner King and his Queen are announced. Diavolos, of the Trinity, communicates with the would-be Forerunner queen and convinces her that if she summons him he could make her a god among gods as he “was”. As Diavolos of the Trinity stepped through the portal he denounced his place among the Hearth and he became the Fallen Trinity. Within seconds he corrupted enormous portions of the Forerunner kingdom and and pulled the Queen into a trance as he consumed their souls. Tyrael demanded that the rest of the Trinity follow and stop the Fallen. Ghu-to-m insists that they stay behind and watch the Creator's plan unfold as it was meant to. Tyrael gets Ghu-to-m to help him descend onto the middle realm to stop the Fallen. Tyrael finally meets with Corruption, Greed and Sin: the attributes of Diavolos' favorite deities. After Tyreal is cast from the corrupted kingdom by the damned denizens, Tyrael wishes not to kill these mislead mortals so he seeks out those who have resisted. Tyrael finds and creates the “Herodim”. The Herodim is a legion of millions of Forerunners who were protected by their “Creator Content” and the Forerunner King's powers. Tyrael leads the Herodim and the King back into the city to retake it. Once in the high chamber, a member of the Herodim by the name of Jericho Cain stabs Diavolos in the chest with a Nerconite stone. This causes the Fallen Trinities power to lessen, giving the King and Tyrael the upper hand... enough so the Fallen is defeated and the Queen is freed. Despite her freedom, her soul remained slightly corrupted. Many of the corrupted forerunners lay dead from riots and civil war. Loki is unable to collect their souls for they have been touched by a the Fallen. Ghu-to-m offers these lost souls a home in Hearth, and ask the Herodim to join his as his council. The lost souls join Ghu-to-m and forever more become known to their people as Angels, and the Herodim becomes the Angirael Council, except Jericho Cain who asked to be given to Loki to die the way his family had before this sin had appeared. Tyrael then asks Ghu-to-m to help him construct a prison realm for the Fallen. After deliberation, he agrees and “Sanctuary” is made. Tyrael revokes Adam's kinghood in the name of the Big Four as falling to defend the Garden of Eden and sentences him to an eternal life in his old kingdom to forever watch his subjects rage wars among each other and to never unify under one banner again. While Eve (the Queen) is sentenced to an eternity of incarceration within Sanctuary. As Tyrael takes control of Sanctuary, many of Ghu-to-m’s Angels wish to follow Tyrael Arch into Sanctuary. Ghu-to-m believes highly in free will and wishes them passage through the realms. To the remaining forerunners Ghu-to-m is forever known as the Great Omnipotent Deity, father of the Angels, seer of mortals. Later scriptures refer to him as GOD. God's former angels change their racial name to Arch’s Angels in honor of Tyrael’s name. These few were blessed by Tyrael and his Arch Angels were granted some of his might. Within sanctuary Eve was entombed and a grand temple was constructed to house the Fallen Trinities Soul Stone. After its completion it was named Tyris-Amen. With Tyrael’s official abandonment of Hearth, God renames it High Haven which is later poorly translated into Heaven by the forerunner's scribes.